


A special kind of eros

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Magical body modification, Male Lactation, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuri and Yurio think fondling Viktor's chest might be the best way to better understand love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would call this an episode tag except instead of an episode it goes with the YoI crossover event with the "Rage of Bahamut" fantasy RPG.   
> There are some translations of the screen caps that lead into this by aki_the_geek on twitter   
> https://twitter.com/Aki_the_geek/status/831918557067816960/photo/1  
> https://twitter.com/Aki_the_geek/status/831919915066023936/photo/1  
> https://twitter.com/Aki_the_geek/status/831919319915180032/photo/1  
> https://twitter.com/Aki_the_geek/status/831921037063229440/photo/1

Yuuri and Yurio both stared at Viktor's chest, both looking thoughtful and determined.

Finally Yurio sighed and clenched a fist as if stealing himself to go through with his decision. "I'm sorry Viktor," Yurio said. "But please let me touch your chest."

Viktor laughed and smiled. "Is that all? Haha, both you and Yuuri are very inexperienced after all."

Yuuri blushed but didn't say anything while Yurio grumbled "Shut up."

Viktor unbuckled the clasp holding his heavy cloak and let it fall to the ground. He lay down on the cloak, stretching ostentatiously, and opened the front of his shirt to reveal smooth, pale skin and pink nipples. "Here," he said, smiling. "Touch all you want, just be gentle!"

Yuuri and Yurio cautiously settled to either side, Yuuri on his right, Yurio on his left. They each reached a hand out and fondled Viktor's chest, massaging his pecs. Viktor sighed a little in pleasure as they touch him, closing his eyes and relaxing back onto the ground. Yuuri looked serious as he pinched and tweaked Viktor's nipple, studying his reaction when Viktor winced, while Yurio seemed to be almost embarrassed by what he was doing, looking away and refusing to meet Viktor's eyes as he gently touched his chest. 

Piashi watched with rapt attention as the boys drew themselves closer, tangling their legs together. Yuuri and Yurio started to grow bolder, handling Viktor with more confidence, drawing gasps and moans out of the older man. It was enthralling to watch them discover each other's bodies like this but still..."Something is missing," Piashi murmured to herself, and waved her wand.

"Oh!" Viktor cried suddenly. "Oh, oh don't stop," he added when Yuuri and Yurio both pulled back, startled. Viktor closed his eyes and bit his lip, suddenly squirming underneath them. Yuuri watched him with fascination, gently running a hand up Viktor’s flank up over his chest, letting out a curious little “Hm,” when Viktor gasped as he got to his nipple. He rubbed and pinched, encouraged by Viktor’s pressing up into his hand, gaining confidence and pressing more firmly until Viktor sobbed and a wet bead of liquid pearled up under his hand. 

“You’re leaking,” Yuuri said, matter-of-fact, and rubbed again, a smooth press against Viktor’s chest that coaxed out another drop of liquid, then a small trickle, running down to meet Yuuri’s hand. He raised his fingers to his mouth and licked them. “You’re sweet,” he said. “Does it hurt?”

Viktor shook his head while Yurio, who had temporarily paused in his explorations, copied Yuuri’s motions on the other side. 

“It’s weird,” Yurio put in, steadily kneading until Viktor whimpered and milk ran over his fingers.

“It feels good,” Viktor stammered. “But it’s like being held on the edge of orgasm, it’s so good but it hurts.” 

Yuuri smiled a little at that and moved down so he was at eye level with Viktor’s chest. “So is it better or worse like this?” he asked, and lowered his mouth over Viktor’s nipple, laving it noisily before sealing his mouth and sucking. 

“Aah!” Viktor cried out and arched up against Yuuri’s mouth. On his other side Yurio grumbled over being dislodged and moved to pin Viktor’s shoulders down with his right arm. He watched Yuuri for another minute, feeling Viktor writhe against them, then mimicked him and ducked his head down to suckle carefully at his chest.

“Better?” Yuuri asked, catching Viktor’s eye and giving him a wicked smile. He nudged one thigh pointedly against the place where Viktor was getting hard under his leggings. Viktor cupped his head and drew him back down. 

“Just don’t stop.” 

Yuuri bent to his task, occasionally interrupting the strong pull of his mouth to lick and nuzzle at Viktor’s chest. He thrust against Viktor’s hip while Viktor rutted on his thigh, getting each other off. Without really thinking about it, Viktor let his hand around Yurio’s waist come down to pull his ass snug against his hip on the other side. Yurio whined, but he didn’t pull away, just sucked harder and let a hand drift down to cup Viktor’s cock. They pushed at each other, needy and inelegant until they were gasping and coming. 

Afterward Viktor's chest stung painfully, but he'd been sucked dry and Yuuri's sated nuzzles as they all came down from whatever had come over them produced nothing but a faint twinge in his chest.

"Did you learn something?" Piashi asked them. She waved her wand again, and Viktor shivered as he felt the magic pass through him again, undoing whatever had been done. 

"Not about agape!" Yurio snapped. "That was dumb, I don't even like you guys."

"I learned something," Yuuri said, shyly smiling up through his lashes at Viktor. "I'm not quite sure what though..."

Viktor finished doing up his shirt and stood up, reaching down a hand to help Yuuri and Yurio up after him. 

"Me too," he said to Yuuri, smiling. "I think we'll just figure out exactly what on our own."


End file.
